


Words of Wisdom

by sinemoras09



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Plot What Plot, Relationship Advice, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 11:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinemoras09/pseuds/sinemoras09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sky High has a problem Kotetsu can't solve, but Nathan has some friendly advice. Keith/human Cis. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words of Wisdom

"I-I have a question to ask you, because I know you're experienced, and again, you have more knowledge than me, and also you're kind and discreet and everyone says you help them," Keith said. He looked up at Kotetsu, earnestly. "I just don't know what to do."

They were sitting in the gym; Keith had been acting more distracted than usual. It must be serious, Kotetsu thought. He nodded, squatted next to Keith, then clapped him on the shoulder.

"What is it?" Kotetsu asked. Keith looked away quickly, face turning red and staring at the ground.

"It's about Cis," Keith said. 

"Yeah?" Kotetsu said. 

Keith fidgeted. Kotetsu watched as he turned the water bottle over in his hands.

"I'm a bad person!" Keith said. "I'm a horrible, awful person, and Cis deserves better, because Cis is wonderful and I am a horrible, awful person--"

"Whoa whoa whoa, calm down," Kotetsu said. "What happened? Did you get in a fight?" To which Keith hunched over and put his head in his hands.

"What?" Kotetsu said, because Keith had mumbled something, and Kotetsu strained to hear. "What did you say?"

"I said, Cis is a virgin and I keep hurting her," Keith said. He looked up again. Kotetsu could swear he could see tears welling up in the corners of his eyes.

"Oh," Kotetsu said. Keith sagged. "Wow. That sucks."

"I'm a horrible, awful person," Keith said. "I'm a horrible, awful person, Mr. Wild, but I want to make love to her. I want to hold her and kiss her and do the things couples do, but it hurts her and I'm a horrible awful person!" Keith said. He really looked like he was going to cry.

"She only tries for me," Keith said. "Last night we almost did it, but then she started crying because it hurt her too much. I'm a horrible, awful person," Keith said. His hands gripped into fists. "Why does it have to hurt?"

"Uh, have you tried foreplay?" Kotetsu said. Keith nodded emphatically.

"Oral?" Kotetsu said.

"Of course," Keith said.

"What about--" and Kotetsu held out his hand and curled his finger in a _come hither_ motion, and Keith nodded miserably.

"That hurts her, too."

"Wow," Kotetsu said. "That's tough." Kotetsu stared up at the ceiling, frowning. "Tomoe and I were virgins, too," Kotetsu said. "We got it done in one go, but Tomoe wanted to kick me in the head. It took about a few weeks before she got used to it."

"Horrible," Keith said. "Horrible, horrible, horrible. Mr. Wild, why does something that feels so good have to hurt them so badly? It isn't fair!"

"I don't know," Kotetsu said. He rubbed his neck again. "My advice would be just to do it, and eventually she'll get used to it."

"...oh." Keith looked absolutely defeated. Kotetsu stared at the floor.

"You two are idiots," Nathan said. The two men looked up, startled.

 

******

 

"You need to dilate her," Nathan said.

"Dilate her?"

"Darling, of course. If she's never even had a tampon, how is she going to accommodate _you_?" Nathan sat beside them prettily, with an air of big-sisterly confidence. "Have her use a tampon. When she's comfortable with that, have her use her fingers. When she's comfortable with _that_ ," Nathan said, and his voice rose, "let her try a dildo. A small one. And have her do it by herself, don't watch her, or else you'll just make her anxious. And use lube," Nathan said. "Lubricant makes the world go round. There's no such thing as being too wet, you see." Nathan winked. Keith nodded.

"Dilate her," Keith said. "Use lube. Okay. Okay that makes sense." He looked up at Nathan. "How do you know it'll work?" Nathan smirked.

"Anal works the same way, sweetie, they're all muscles of some sort," Nathan said.


End file.
